


Grounded

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Jekyll (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happen during the week Hyde was punished in the chair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zathita

 

 

(Selected excerpts taken from entries in the psychiatric research journal of Katherine Reimer, C.P.N.)

`Punishment' Day one:

In an attempt to try and reassure the subject, I sat nearby at Doctor Jackman's desk and busied myself in reviewing the logs from the previous outing until he woke. The bulbs flickered above which has become the preliminary indication of his rising consciousness. His head lifted and his dark eyes met mine with a questioning glance. With his usual lack of pleasantries, he got right to the point and inquired what had earned him `the chair'. I explained it was punishment for having meddled in Doctor Jackman's private life, specifically for contacting his family. He remained calm, indifferent as he asked how long `Daddy' had `grounded' him for. As expected, he didn't take to the idea of extended restraint well, shouting profanities until his mouth went dry. In seeing his discomfort, I cautiously provided him with a drink of water through a straw to which I was rewarded with a shower spat deliberately and quite vigorously down the front of my new blouse. At first the subject was quite pleased with his deed but became noticeably disappointed by my lack of reaction. I dismissed myself to tidy up, leaving him alone in the chair to consider his actions. Upon my return two hours later, I was met with a rather troublesome smile. When I asked why he was so happy, he commented vulgarly on my choice of casual attire. I refused to reply, having learned it only encourages such juvenile behavior. I asked if he required anything to which he suggested an explicit but not at all unexpected sexual act, yet another example of his overactive preoccupation with sex. It was at this point I decided to call it an evening and hope for more productive interaction the following day. I retired to my room to get some much needed sleep but the subject was determined to keep me awake with continuous obscenities. Fortunately Jackman's foresight in soundproofing the flat helped ease my concerns for neighbors overhearing. Unfortunately I couldn't overcome my own inability to ignore his objections which made for a sleepless night. 

Day two:

In an admittedly superficial attempt to make amends with our captive, I brought a peace offering of a pint of whisky and a pack of his preferred brand of cigarettes. For all Doctor Jackman's fears and reservations, his other half is quite the basic being. He lives gluttonously for food, women and mood altering substances. While I appreciate Jackman's concerns for his family, it seems more like malicious retribution taking away such freedoms as a preemptive measure when the subject made no attempt to harm his family. It was simple curiosity which led him there, like that of a child. Though I'm sure if I were suffering from the same ailment, the intrusion alone warrants a harsh warning to make the point clear. The Jackman family is off limits. My gifts went unappreciated, though since it would seem the subject intends to sleep the remaining days of his sentence away. Good thing he doesn't realize how much a help this is for me catching up with the reports. Just in case he devolves back into his rebellious outbursts, I'd managed to find a set of ear plugs which should do the trick. I must admit that while I trust Doctor Jackman's assertion that the flat is safe and secure, I can't quite bring myself to fully believe my own safety while attending to the subject. And for this reason, I would find it most difficult to make use of the ear plugs. Perhaps the whisky would be better served to this purpose.

Day three:

The inevitable happened today. The day I dreaded since the damned experiment began. The subject informed me that he needed to make use of the facilities, of course his choice of phrase was much more colorful and might I add, unnecessarily descriptive. Doctor Jackman strictly forbade me from releasing him from the chair so I had to determine an alternate course of action. As clinically as I could, and hoping to inspire likewise vagueness on his part, I asked what degree of need he had to which he chuckled in a most juvenile way and responded in a childlike tone the second of a two digit numbering system I ashamedly admit having familiarity with. It was my worst nightmare come true and I was strained not to show it. 

He watched unblinking as I unbuckled the belt and unfastened the slacks to reveal a most glorious and merciful sight. Always the thoughtful gentleman, Doctor Jackman had planned ahead and equipped the subject with an adult incontinence undergarment. It was my turn to laugh but I chose against it and refastened the subject's clothes, much to his furious objections. I couldn't tell if he was red-faced from the screaming or from embarrassment, if he were even capable of such an emotion. Either way, the discovery had a sweet justice about it.

Day four:

Doctor Jackman returned early today, frustrated and quite anxious. He informed me his uninvited guest was attempting to arrive off schedule and only just made it back to the flat in time for us to strap him in. Sure enough, the subject emerged with a vengeance and quickly become unbearable to deal with, endlessly confrontational, cruel, and refusing food or drink. Seeing no need to torture myself with his company any further, I retired early to read in my room.

Some hours later I woke to find the subject hunched forward unconscious and unresponsive to both physical and verbal stimuli. His heart rate was faint, breathing uneven and strained. Doctor Jackman had warned the subject was capable of treachery but fabricating such physical symptoms would be improbable. I began keying in the release code when something made me pause, instinct perhaps. Sure enough, the hesitation was enough to draw out a pained sigh from the subject who expressed his frustration in why it was taking me so long. I checked his pulse only to find it steady and strong. Just one minute more and I'd have deactivated the strap lock. It would seem patience is not one of his virtues but that he does have some rather unusual physical abilities. I congratulated him on a trick well played but suggested he work on the follow through. He didn't appreciate the advice and cascaded into one of his profanity enriched rants. Of course this resulted in another evening spent hiding away in the sanctuary of my room. I'm seriously considering requesting the use of a tranquilizer if the subject continues on this way. Jackman may have developed a coping strategy for dealing with consistent lack of sleep and hangovers but I have haven't the luxury of such knowledge. I certainly can't function properly for either of them given the current situation. I must stay alert and cautious for the sake of all involved.

Day five:

Prepared for another tiresome day of babysitting Jackman's doppelganger, I was pleasantly surprised to find the subject uncharacteristically subdued. I offered him a drink which he accepted, thankfully sparing me the impromptu shower this time. Instead, he stared at me thoughtfully, as if contemplating a question. When there was none, I excused myself to prepare a meal. A moment later, I heard him call for me. I hesitated, suspicious of course but eventually found my way back into the chair room where he sat with a look of confusion. His voice was gentle, eerily similar to Jackman's, as he asked who Hyde was. I countered by inquiring what inspired his sudden literary interest and he simply smiled, an unreadable smile telling me he wasn't going to say. I gave him a brief summary of the tale and he seemed genuinely interested. He practically floored me when he requested I read him the story. I'm afraid I thought he was joking and chuckled in response only to find he was quite serious. He suggested it would help pass the time and keep him well behaved. It should come as no surprise that I had a copy of the story, consulting it early on due to the undeniable similarities to Jackman's condition. I saw no harm in it so I fetched the paperback I happened to have in my room. In seeing I had the book, he asked if it was a fair title. I told him that was for him to decide and settled in to read him `The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'. As promised, he sat quietly and took in the story, as oddly fascinated as he was by those Disney films he loves. The evening ended with him declaring himself Hyde. While enabling his association with a rather dangerous fictional character could be considered counterproductive to my efforts, I feel showing respect for his choice might win some favor. 

Day six:

Nothing much worth noting today which is much more a blessing than I'm letting on. After the success with storytelling night, I decided to try a complimentary activity, film night. I brought a small selection of Jekyll and Hyde adaptations to share with our self-proclaimed Hyde. Of the four films, he was most pleased with the Looney Tunes cartoon, `Hyde and Hare'. At first, I took this to be endearing in a fascinated child sort of fashion but after more consideration, quite troublesome considering the brutal and violent tendencies displayed in that particular interpretation of Hyde. There is no reasoning, no empathy, only an axe wielding maniac intent on destruction. I dread to think what could become of things if the subject associates more closely to this monster. Then again, he has shown a preference for animated shows. Perhaps I'm reading too much into this. After all, he enjoys `The Lion King' but doesn't go around playing lions.

Day seven:

Hyde was quiet. If I didn't know any better I'd say melancholy. No sexual innuendos or advances, no smiles, no rants, just quiet and with a distant stare. I kept him company but he seemed uninterested in conversation or little else. After a few hours of silence, I decided to ask a question that had been nagging at me for some time. I asked him why he does what he does. He cocked his head aside as if not understanding the question. I clarified, asking why he goes out drinking every night. Why does he explore all that is carnal and gratuitous in life, the promiscuous sex, drugs, and fights, with seemingly little concern for the risks involved with such activities? He thought for a moment and said quite straightforwardly, "I don't know when I'll wake up next." With that simple disclosure, I had a deeper appreciation for his motivation. In my judgment, this is a clear indication of trust growing between the both of us. We've come a long way and with determination, Hyde will confide in me further. He isn't the monster Jackman and others believe him to be.

 


End file.
